The gate and its explorers: ISF
by Loveanime93
Summary: The gate and its explorers: ISF is a rewrite of the original Story that was never completed this story will have new characters, new adventures and a new story line. are you ready to step through the gate? Rated T for now.


The Gate and its Explorers: ISF

Chapter One

A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of the rewrite of The Gate and its Explorers, this story was a Digimon frontier story crossover with the Stargate series and was one of my first stories. I always planned to finish it but never had a fixed plot and so this story has now had a whole plot rewrite and its characters have also been redeveloped.

There has been some major modifications to the original story and my version of Stargate and who is involved with it as well as several characters have been either rewritten or replaced, so please do not criticize me if anything does not match up to Stargate lore, this is a work of fiction and as such is my right to change it as I see fit.

Once again the story plot is owned by me but the characters and material mentioned and used in this work of fiction is non profitable and therefore are not mine.

o0o0o0o0

 _1928 - Giza_

A hum of an engine was heard as the locals of Giza set to work on the excavation of the Egyptian ruins, as the hum of the engine got louder many workers began to look towards the direction of the noise.

As the vehicle pulled up a man in a white suit stepped out of the vehicle, upon seeing the man a site overseer ran over.

"Ah Professor good timing, we we're just about to lift the cover stone" spoke a dark skinned African man.

"Good, that's very good we can finally learn more about the secrets about the Egyptians." spoke the professor.

"Professor if you follow me, I will take you to the observation platform"

Lifting up his cane the professor followed the African man up a series of wooden stairs and upon reaching the top the professor smiled.

As the cover stone was removed, a silver object with strange symbols on it was uncovered. Turning to the overseer the professor spoke.

"What the hell is that?"

"I have no idea sir…" spoke the gobsmacked man.

"Get it up I want to see its full size..."

"Yes sir"

As ropes were tied to the strange object, every man was pulled into the duty of getting the object to stand up. As they all struggled to pull it up, the overseer and the professor looked on with awe.

The professor reached into his pocket and handed a dozen few bills to the man next to him, placing his cane down he made his way to the rest of the men pulling the device and started to pull with them.

As it slowly came up the object was getting more impressive, this object was going to literally change the world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Present day - 2011_

Murmurs followed the young man as he walked down the street, people looked at him and whispered as he walked past them. This young man was called Takuya Kanbara and he was aged nineteen.

He had brown hair and fair skin and on his back was a bag labelled Air force. Takuya's past was a strange one, when he was eleven years old he and a group of other children were transported to the digital world. This amazing world held many memories but no one would ever believe him about his journey, he was declared insane by the government and was sent to a rehabilitation camp.

His friends, or who he thought were his friends, didn't stick up for him and left him to the mercy of the government most likely out of fear and ever since then the boy had stuck to himself and the most hurtful thing that had occurred to him was that his crush Zoe Orimoto hadn't done anything to assist him and he had only just got a letter from her saying she was going out with his so called best friend, Koji Minamoto.

When Takuya hit sixteen years old, he managed to convince the government to allow him to join the air force and when he was granted permission, he leapt up at the chance and left without saying goodbye to anyone.

Now after four years, he was now the rank of Captain, the whispers that were currently circulating around at the moment we're about his quick promotions through the ranks of the air force, he did feel slightly out of place but he was used to it after all of the hassle he had been through already.

There was a buzz coming from his pocket, reaching inside he pulled out his phone and flipping up the cover he answered it.

"General Mason, to what pleasure do I have for getting a phone call from you" Answered Takuya.

"Ah Kanbara, glad you picked up, I need you to meet me at the air force base, as soon as possible"

"Sir? Is there a problem?" Questioned Takuya.

"No, but we have a meeting that you are required to attend later today" replied the general.

"I'll be there, just in Shinjuku at the moment, I'll head to the base when I'm finished here"

"Lieutenant, I need not express the importance of this meeting, get here as soon as possible!"

Sighing Takuya closed his phone and placed it back into his pocket, walking over to his four by four, Takuya threw his bag into the back of the vehicle, looking back at the train station Takuya got into the vehicle and began to drive off towards the highway. The sky was clear and the sun was shining.

He only just came to this train station to get closure on the events that had happened so many years ago, though it didn't seem to make a difference. Ever since he joined the air force Takuya hadn't spoken to his family once, to him they were dead after all they were the ones who told the government and had him take tests and everything.

As Takuya drove along the highway, Takuya began to think if, what would've happened if he never told anyone about what had happened so many years ago. Would he still be friends with the others? Who knew?

Turning off the highway Takuya reached the gates of the air base, pulling up alongside the guard at the gate, Takuya pulled out a badge and showed it to the guard, as the guard nodded and went back into the guard house and pushed a button and while the gate was slowly opening the guard passed his badge back.

"Welcome back sir"

"Yeah it's good to be back" Muttered Takuya.

As the gate fully opened, Takuya drove in and went around the corner, the road that stretched in front of him was filled with garages as he drove down the road Takuya pulled up alongside a block of garages and got out of his jeep and went to open his garage door.

"Yo Takuya, where've you been?" shouted a voice coming from the opposite garage.

Turning around Takuya saw that it was his friend and comrade First Lieutenant Tyler Johnson, now back when Takuya had just joined the air force him and Tyler were in the same class and unit and had become the best of friends, Tyler also knew about Takuya's past and didn't find him crazy at all

"Oh hey Tyler, you know just went back to Shinjuku, personal reasons and all" responded Takuya as he opened the garage door.

"Ah right, anyway it's been four years since we both joined, man I can't believe we've been here for that long" remarked Tyler as he walked over to Takuya

"Yeah I know and I see you're still fixing up that piece of junk" commented Takuya as he looked over at Tyler's garage, which held a busted convertible.

"Oh, that's low man, I know it's been three years since you fixed yours but some of us aren't as great with a wrench as you are"

"Dude I offered to help you, and to be fair you made the engine worse, remember?" countered Takuya. "You know the time when you tweaked it so hard that you burnt out several parts"

"Hey we said, we'd never mention that again"

Takuya just laughed in response and got back into his four by four and reversed it back into his garage. Sighing Takuya grabbed his bag from the back before exiting, closing his garage Takuya turned to his friend.

"Got a stinking meeting to go"

"Oh who's it with?"

"General Mason, had to cut my day short because he said I had to be here as soon as possible"

"Huh that's strange, I too was told, I had a meeting with him, we best get ready and go see him then"

Takuya quickly raised an eyebrow at Tyler response, if they were both being called in it must either be important or Tyler had dragged him to some crap again. Last time they were called in the general ripped into them for sneaking female citizens into the base without authorisation and then there was that time when they decided to put a lot of chilli powder in the food, half of that shouting Takuya couldn't as the general was constantly drinking water.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad, but still it was odd for the general to call them in shaking himself free of his thoughts Takuya looked at his friends and replied.

"Well we better be getting ready then" 

Nodding in agreement, the two air force soldiers, headed to their dorm to get ready for what could be an exciting meeting.

0oo0o0o0o0o

Inside a smallish office, a man with a goatee sat at his desk going over the files he had laid across his desk. The two files in front of him were that of Captain Takuya Kanbara and First Lieutenant Tyler Johnson, both of these soldiers had the best scores within their unit and within the regional statistics.

A knock rang out into the room and the man looked up from the files and spoke in a deep voice.

"Come"

As the door opened, Takuya and Tyler walked into the room, dressed in blue suits looking very respectable and professional.

"General" spoke of the two air force officers.

"Ah gentlemen, please take a seat we have a lot to discuss" 

Taking the two chairs in front of the general's desk, Takuya and Tyler sat down with serious expressions, as they sat in front of him the general gave a small smirk. They could be complete knuckleheads at times but when things got serious you could always count on them.

"We're scheduled to fly to the United States in the next two hours where we will be briefed on what the situation is and why we are there, I can't explain much but be assured you both have earned this." Smiled the General.

"Sir what's this about?" questioned Takuya.

"I've been re-assigned boys" Stated the general.

"Wow, that's hard to believe, you've done a wonderful job here sir" remarked Tyler.

"Thank you Lieutenant Johnson, but you see both you and Lieutenant Kanbara have also been reassigned with the addition of you Takuya of having to attend University"

"Ah, so when do we leave?" 

"Well in half an hour, we are going to move to the airport, so I suggest you go and pack anything you need, don't worry your vehicles and projects will be safe here and let your families know you're moving to the United States"

"Sir? Who wanted us in the United States if you don't mind me asking?"

"The president himself, he'll explain this on the way now you're dismissed"

Standing up the soldiers saluted before exiting to grab what they needed for their trip and while this was going on, the general sat back in his chair and sighed before smiling those two soldiers were in for the time of their lives.

o00o0o0o0

Meanwhile in a different part of Japan, a young female known as Zoe Orimoto was talking to her mother and boyfriend Koji Minamoto. Zoe had blond hair and was of Italian descendant, she like her boyfriend and a few other friends had been to a strange world called the digital world, but they would never admit it. After all their former friend Takuya Kanbara was taken away and they hadn't seen him in years the last contact they had with him was when Zoe sent a letter off to state she was dating Koji.

The topic of the conversation they were having at the moment was about Zoe's future schooling and what she would do, after all she was a high grade student and a lot of universities wanted her but there was something troubling Zoe and it was beginning to drive her insane.

"Zoe why wouldn't you want to study in the USA?" asked her mother as she looked at her daughter with a concerned expression.

"I don't know mum, but I'd feel better studying over here in Japan rather than over there…."

"Zoe, it'll be fine if you want I can come with you?"

"That's sweet Koji" responded Zoe as she looked at her boyfriend with an endearing look. "But I'm set on not going nothing in the world could change my mind about studying in the USA"

Sighing her Mother got up from her chair in the kitchen as walked into the lounge and proceeded to turn on the TV to watch the news, perhaps in time Zoe would change her mind, after all her little girl was crushed when she learned Takuya had been taken away and declared crazy by the government.

Both she and her daughter knew that Takuya wasn't crazy as she had heard so many tales like this from other people, who had experienced similar things for example her co-worker a programmer called Izzy stated, he too had experienced something similar when he was a child.

She wasn't really paying attention to the TV as the news covered the general topics of terrorists and global warming, the newscaster on the TV then went on to some interesting news.

" _In other news General Mason of the Air force has been transferred away from his post near Shinjuku, he along with Captain Kanbara and First Lieutenant Johnson are scheduled to leave later today for more information keep watching TBN News"_

At the mention of a Lieutenant Kanbara, her attention turned to the TV but the newscaster went on to sport and she silently cursed for missing the whole segment. Nobody knew what he was doing, there were rumours that he joined the air force and he had gotten fast promotions but nothing concrete.

"Zoe, do you know what Takuya is doing these days" calling to Zoe who was still in the Kitchen talking to Koji.

Looking at Koji, Zoe left the kitchen and walked into the lounge, before looking at the TV and answering.

"No, he doesn't reply to my letters, I only know of the rumours, I don't even know what he looks like" Frowned Zoe before giving her mother a questioning look. "Why?"

"No reason dear" replied her mother with a smile.

Shrugging Zoe walked back into the kitchen and sat opposite Koji who looked at her with a look that just said well. Sighing Zoe gave him a small smile before responding.

"Mum just wanted to know what I knew about Takuya about these days"

"Why would she want to know that?"

"No idea, besides he wouldn't speak to us even if we tried remember he thinks we betrayed him"

Nodding Koji put his hands together and looked at the table, what Zoe said was pretty much the situation with Takuya, they didn't stick up for him and the entire group suffered for it, his own brother wouldn't speak to him anymore, JP would avoid him and Zoe all together and as for Tommy well he didn't seem to speak to them as Takuya was no longer around.

"Zoe, you don't have to stay here just because you want to see Taku…"

"This has nothing to do with Takuya!" Snapped Zoe. "I just don't think I'll be happy over there"

Shaking his head, Koji stood up and left the kitchen to join Zoe's mother within the lounge, Zoe could say what she wanted to say but Koji knew her heart still pined for Takuya and he knew her heart would never get over him.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Two hours later - private plane - on route to the United States_

Back with Takuya, they had just left Japan and they were heading towards the United States, currently he, Tyler and the general were sitting in a conference room on the plane waiting for a video link to start that would explain what was going on.

While they waited, Takuya looked very weary and on edge as he checked both the doors that led into the conference room. A few moments later the video link was established and the face of the President of the United States appeared.

"Good Afternoon Gentlemen" smiled the president.

"Sir" Replied the three men.

"General Mason here holds you in high regards Captain Takuya Kanbara and you as well First Lieutenant Tyler Johnson and for that reason for both being reassigned with the general to our top secret program" Compliments the President.

The two young officers sat quietly as they took in the information while the general and the president smiled softly at them, Takuya was the first to respond to this news.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking what this project is called?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked it's called the Stargate Program and you'll be commanding a team to go through the gate, back in 1928 we found an ancient device called a Stargate, in 1998 we learned it can go to other planets, you'll understand it more when you land. Before I explain the other portion of your transfer I will let the General explain something to you"

"Captain Kanbara, after much discussion about you leading a team for this program both I and the President agree your rank isn't suitable for that reason I hereby promote you to the rank of Major, congratulations Major Kanbara" Commended general Mason

"Thank you sir, I'll do my best to be worthy of the rank.

"And for you First Lieutenant Johnson, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Captain, we're all proud of you boys and we hope you two will be great leaders for the team you will lead through the gate."

"Thank you Sir" spoke Tyler respectfully.

"Yes, congratulations to both of you, now the other portion of your transfer is to head up an international special task force also known as the ISF, you will handle hostile in relation to off world activities and prevent our enemies from getting a foothold here on earth, now let me go into the details."

0o0o00o000o0o0

A/N: Ok we will leave it there, so this is a reboot series and will not be updated as regularly as my Black Ranger series, the old story will stay up for now so I can access the old material.

This chapter serves more as a set up and gives back story to Takuya rather than setting the story in a school, I assure you the Stargate program will NOT be revealed in this story like it did last time…

But as for my other characters from the original story it will be changed slightly

Anyway I've been Loveanime93 thanks for reading and follow and review


End file.
